A Guy Like That
by groundedreamer
Summary: 50 Prompts that I am trying to fill up with moments between our dear boys, Alec and Magnus. Ranges from shameless fluff to heartbreaking angst.
1. Handwriting

Hola Mishamigos! I really wish I could actually do that, but sadly my name is not Misha Collins :( Any Supernatural fans out there? Idk, I just got into it and it's really good! A definite recommendation, but it's, you know, absolutely heartbreaking (like everything. Fangirls wouldn't have anything to cry over if not right? ;P) Anyway, I'm still working on QSS and TINTY, that's a slow burner, but I did actually have a sudden inspiration/actual TIME to write (because I got sick :D), so I wanted to post something I've been working on for a while. I think it's been a couple of months, but I wanted to try the prompt list thing because it seemed like a good idea to try and get me to write, so I picked a list of fifty and I started it with Magnus and Alec (from Mortal Instruments). They're I think my OTP of OTP's. Pretty sure, they're adorable! Anyway, I wrote about 12 or 13 of these before hand because I know how I get :D So, I'm posting the first one now and one every week from now on cuz I actually have them prewritten! Anyway, tell me what you guys think! They're basically small snapshots from their everyday life. There's no chronological timeline, but they all do fit into my own timeline for them. Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

**Handwriting**

Alec climbed the rusty metal steps to Magnus's apartment. He was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend for the first time in a week. Because of differing schedules (mostly Alec's) and inopportune demon raids, they just hadn't found the time. Alec did know, however, from the angry texts he received late at night, that it hadn't been a good one for Magnus. Which was why, Alec, knowing how Magnus's fits of unhappiness could be, hesitated when he saw a sign hanging on Magnus's door that said _"No trespassing, violators will be shot, survivors will be shot again." _Alec raised his hand hesitantly to the door, deciding that knocking would be more polite than walking in, even if he did have a key. His two ginger knocks echoed through the hallway and even before the reverberations dissipated, the door flew open, revealing a disgruntled Magnus.

"About time," he muttered, then: "I did give you a key Alexander." Magnus grabbed his arm and began pulling him into the apartment, but paused—Alec half across the threshold—when Alec pointed to the threatening sign hung on the door in silent explanation. Magnus shook his head. "That doesn't apply to you. It never does." But Magnus let go of Alec's arm and exhaled an exasperated sigh. "If there is a misunderstanding, " Magnus murmured, raising a glowing finger to the sign and quickly scrawling _"Except Alexander Lightwood" _in flashing rainbow letters.

Magnus took a step back and admired his work, but raised his finger to the sign again almost immediately. With his finger slightly sparking, he completed his inscription by drawing a small heart that matched the previous lettering underneath Alec's name. Magnus turned to him and smiled crookedly, waiting for an answer, but Alec felt his cheeks heat up and followed Magnus into the apartment without further comment.


	2. Don't Worry

**Don't Worry. . .  
**

". . .I'm not going to do anything," said a very shirtless Magnus from the bed. He flipped back the covers and patted the spot next to him invitingly, but Alec remained frozen, terrified. He looked from Magnus's face to the bed, nervously chewing his bottom lip. This was their first night together. . .sleeping in the same room. . .and the same bed. . . Alec's eyes flitted distractedly to the open double doors where a breath-taking view of Paris was spread out underneath them. He traced his eyes over the illuminated silhouette of the Eiffel Tower, marveling at the image, but still couldn't manage ignore the pounding of his heart in his chest. Alec looked back at Magnus, twisting the hem of his faded grey t-shirt. Magnus had been watching his internal struggle, equal parts amused and fond. Finally, Alec flushed as red as a cranberry and blurted:

"What if I want you to?"


	3. You Still Awake?

**"You Still Awake. . .?"**

Magnus whispered. He waited for Alec's response, but none came. Magnus pulled away from him slightly and looked at his sleeping face. Alec looked completely peaceful. His mouth was slightly open, his full lips just parted. His long, delicate eyelashes were tipped with silvery light, and his cheeks had retained their soft red flush. Magnus carefully traced a line down the middle of his lips, down his smooth throat, and the beginning of his chest before the blankets swallowed him up. He was so beautiful, Magnus thought, from his alabaster skin to his deep blue eyes. Magnus smiled and gently brushed the tangled mess of hair from Alec's face. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and then to his relaxed lips. Alec didn't wake, but he did press himself closer, unconsciously seeking Magnus's lips again.

Magnus gasped and froze. Seconds later, he was pulling Alec to him, wrapping his arms around the boy and burying his face in his hair, trying to hold him as tightly as he could. He didn't know why, but that small unconscious, innocent movement had sparked a tide of love and affection so strong that his eyes pricked with tears. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I love you," Magnus mumbled into his hair. He tightened his grip, knowing the pull of Alexander Lightwood had finally claimed him.


	4. I'm Always the Last One to Know

**I'm Always the Last One to Know…**

Alec tramped up the stairs to his apartment, tired, dirty, and disgruntled. He was just coming home from dealing with a horde of Iblis demons. . .singlehandedly. Alec ran his hand through his dark hair, frowning as it caught in the tangles of blood and dirt. It didn't improve his mood to know that the rest of him was splattered with demon gore and dirt as well. Alec grimaced, fully intending to confront the others about this. For some reason Jace, Isabelle, and even Clary hadn't been able to help him. . .or answer his calls.

He pushed open the door slowly, silently hoping he could clean up before Magnus got home and saw the grime he was tracking inside on the carpet. Alec unlaced his boots and dropped them in a heap, along with his bow, seraph blades, and stele next to the entrance. When he straightened up again, his face immediately assumed a scowl. Standing around _his_ coffee table, in _his_ living room, was his family, awaiting him with excited expressions on their faces. Alec shook his head in disbelief. They had stranded him (maybe for the dead), congregated in his house, and then didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed?

He ignored their cheerful greetings and moved towards the bathroom so he didn't have to spend any more time with the traitors. But before he had even made it halfway across the room, Isabelle rushed toward him, nearly bowling him over in a hug. She took his dirty face in her hands and kissed him on each cheek.

"Izzy—," Alec began in surprise, trying to push her away. Her sudden affection was unnerving, but Isabelle kept a death grip on his face. Her nails dug into his cheeks.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her eyes sparkled and she looked like wanted to kiss him again, but Alec gently pushed her away.

"For what?" he asked. He looked to Jace for an explanation, but Jace was grinning as well. He and Clary stood a little behind Isabelle with their arms around one another. Jace clapped Alec on his shoulder like Alec had done something he was proud of and also spoke his congratulations.

"You're officially part of the bandwagon now," he added, giving Alec another toothy grin as Clary came forward to hug Alec around the middle too. Alec hugged her back automatically, but by this time he was completely baffled.

"Umm, what bandwagon?" he asked, hoping for a clarification. But Jace wasn't paying attention; he and Clary were sharing loving looks. Jace kissed the ring on Clary's left hand lightly and something dawned on Alec, like a spark in the depths of his brain.

"Is Clary pregnant?" He looked from Jace to Clary curiously, but Jace just rolled his eyes and Clary giggled.

"No, you idiot," Isabelle said impatiently with her hands on her hips. "Why would they be congratulating _you_ if _she's_ pregnant?"

"Then—?" Alec began even more confused, but the sound of an opening door distracted them. Isabelle, Jace, and Clary turned, and Alec sighed in relief. Magnus. He would be able to decode their ramblings for him, and maybe even bodily throw them out of their apartment. The latter would definitely be a plus, thought Alec. He smiled at Magnus, but Magnus wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Isabelle and Clary with an unhappy expression. His cat eyes flashed, and the girls' squeals of excitement died on their lips.

"Guys" he said in a disapproving voice, smoothing down the jacket of his— Suit? Alec thought, one eyebrow raised. "I haven't even asked him yet."


	5. Waterbottle

**Water Bottle**

Magnus wiped the sweat from his forehead with a disgusted expression, glitter and foundation in a wet mix on his hand. He was fairly sure he looked like he had some sort of patchy skin affliction. Magnus wrinkled his nose. A trek through the Austrian wilderness was not his choice pick for a day of leisure and fun; that had something more to do with strolling the streets hand-in-hand with his boyfriend. But it was for said boyfriend that Magnus was doing this. He knew Alec loved to hike, hence the extended backpacking trip through the wilderness (marked trails, but there were enough trees to be considered wilderness, thought Magnus).

Magnus sighed and reached back to pull out his (eco-friendly, reusable, metal (to make Alec happy, but Magnus figured if the world had survived this long, it'd be fine, plastic or not, but once again, his boyfriend's happiness)) waterbottle from his backpack. Alec was farther down the hill, carefully marking the plants he saw down in a little notebook. Magnus thought it was some kind of hiker's bingo. He smiled fondly before untwisting the cap of the bottle. Alec looked up at that moment and Magnus gave him a friendly little wave. Alec began to wave back, but the smile slipped off his face. He quickly stood up and ran over to Magnus.

"Don't drink that!" Alec yelled, reaching out to snatch the bottle away from Magnus, but Magnus held it out of his grip.

"Cool it, there's plenty to share Alec." Magnus pushed Alec's outstretched hand down and raised the bottle to his lips.

"Magnus!" Alec grabbed for the bottle. His face was bright red. "Don't drink that! I peed in it!" Magnus's eyes went wide and he started coughing violently. He held it at arm's length and stared at Alec disbelievingly. "I—there was nowhere else to go—I didn't want to go on the flowers—" Alec's voice feebly faded away under Magnus's infuriated glare. Magnus turned away from him with disgust and raised his arm to fling the offending bottle into the trees, but Alec's hand stopped him.

"Magnus," he said. "Don't litter." Alec heard a short intake of breath and then suddenly he found himself being chased up the hill. Magnus was hollering behind him, but Alec didn't stop running until he reached the very top and was cornered between Magnus and the sheer drop of the cliff. He turned back to see the frightening vision of Magnus running head-on at him.

"ALEC!" Magnus yelled. Alec braced himself for the onslaught an onslaught of magic, but it didn't come. Instead, he felt himself being pulled into Magnus's arms. "You little shit!" Magnus exclaimed. He grinned, wrangled Alec into a headlock, and ruffled his hair aggressively. Alec tried to push Magnus away, but Magnus kept his death grip. He laughed and quickly kissed Alec on top of the head. Alec grinned and twisted around to pull Magnus in for a kiss.


	6. It's Not About Fighting

**It's Not About Fighting…**

It's about the make-up sex, thought Magnus. Which was excellent, he added and allowed himself a small smile. Magnus rolled on his side to face Alec, or rather, face Alec's back. He smiled and absently began to trace the interlacing of black on Alec's shoulder meaning _strength_. How true, marveled Magnus, as his fingers traveled down the firm plane of Alec's back. He loved the sporadic runes that adorned Alec's body, even the feather-light scars leftover from iratzes and other things Magnus didn't want to think about. He began tracing the lines of the rune on Alec's shoulder blade again, but paused when he heard Alec's low voice.

"I'm still mad at you," he mumbled. Magnus laughed and raised himself on one elbow so he could look at Alec's profile.

"Hmmm really? I'll have to fix that then, won't I?" he whispered playfully in Alec's ear. Magnus leaned down to kiss the smooth curve of Alec's neck twice: once on the spot where a mark had already bloomed and another just under his ear. "What do you think?" Magnus breathed. "Again?" He was rewarded by the shiver that ran through Alec's body, but Alec pursed his lips stubbornly.

"No."

Magnus hovered over Alec's ear for a moment, disappointed, before grinning wickedly.

"Okay," he agreed easily. He dropped a quick kiss to the tip of Alec's ear and lay back down on the bed. He curled up on his side, faced away from Alec, and waited. Sure enough, after a few moments of silence, he heard the rustle of sheets, and felt Alec lean over him.

"Magnus?" he asked hesitantly. Magnus kept his eyes closed and ignored him. He heard Alec shift closer and Alec's hand on his shoulder. "Magnus? Magnus!" Alec's voice sounded petulant now and Magnus bit his lip to keep himself from giggling. "Mag—dammit!" Alec exclaimed. He growled in the back of his throat and turned Magnus to face him roughly. Alec pressed his lips against Magnus's hungrily. Magnus responded immediately and pulled Alec on top of himself. When they paused for breath, Alec scowled down at him, but his eyes were twinkling.

"I'm still mad at you," he said.

Magnus laughed.


	7. Whisper

**Whisper**

Magnus apathetically turned a page of an old book he'd found at the back of his closet a few days ago. The only illumination in the room was from a small lamp directly behind him. Its light only reached the tips of his outstretched feet, beyond that, his living room was untested darkness. He turned another page, not having read a single word on the previous one. He wasn't particularly interested in the linguistic theory of ancient Greek, but he had decided it was entertainment enough for the night. Magnus's eyes lazily scanned another page, but he sighed before he even reached the end of it. Just when he was about ready to snap the book shut and find something a smidge more interesting to do, his phone buzzed. Magnus leaned forward interestedly and quickly snatched it up when he read the flashing name: _Alec Lightwood_.

"Hey baby." He smiled and leaned back against the arm of the couch, dropping the book on the floor.

"Hi Magnus," Alec's voice sounded from the other end, he sounded slightly stuffy.

Magnus frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alec said. Magnus's frown deepened, but Alec continued after a slight pause. "I was just thinking about Max." Magnus's breath hitched and he held the phone closer to his ear.

"Do you want to come over Alec?"

There was a small chocked laugh on the other end.

"No," he said. "I just wanted to hear your voice." Magnus's chest tightened horribly as he listened to Alec's quiet breathing. "Magnus," Alec started again, his voice small, "can you tell me about Merlin again?"

"Merlin?" Magnus asked in genuine surprise, but he forced a little bit of incredulity into his voice as he continued. "You called me to hear about another man? He is much too old for you Alexander."

Magnus was rewarded with a small, albeit watery, chuckle and Magnus began retelling the story of how he had once met King Arthur and his Court Sorcerer, Merlin. At the time, Magnus had been a young and untested warlock and King Arthur had been a devilishly handsome Prince. Magnus, even then refusing to pass up such a good opportunity, had unabashedly flirted with the prince (he had been _extremely _pretty) and soon found a jealous and angry warlock breathing down his neck. Magnus was only a _tiny_ bit ashamed to admit that he had had his ass _thoroughly _handed back to him. Needless to say, he was never welcome in Camelot again or even now in London where the newly resurrected Arthur and timeless Merlin lived, though he did send them a Christmas card every few years.

When Magnus told Alec this story for the first time, Alec had turned beet red and dissolved into a puddle of uncontrollable laughter. It had been the first time Magnus had ever seen Alec laugh so hard or freely, with his head thrown back, eyes scrunched up, and hands clutching his sides.

Magnus finished his story (Merlin had blessed him with donkey ears) and waited for Alec's response, but there was only silence on the other end, so he started another story. Each time after he was done, there was an expectant silence, so Magnus kept talking. He switched soon from embarrassing stories to old fairy tales that a woman who lived next-door to him had told him after his mother died. She had taken pity on Magnus and let him listen through the window while she cooked or cleaned her kitchen. For a long time, she had been the only one to talk to him. Magnus remembered each one perfectly and now told them to Alec.

Eventually, after Magnus's throat was sore and his mouth dry, all he could hear was Alec's steady breathing on the other end. Magnus smiled to himself, wishing he could reach through the phone and stroke Alec's hair. Instead, he softly said, "Goodnight Alec." He listened to Alec's breathing a moment longer and just as he was about to end the call, he heard a whisper so soft and quiet in his ear, he could have imagined it.

"I love you Magnus."

* * *

So in my head, this is after CoG and before Alec and Magnus go on their grand adventure and this is what causes Magnus to decide to sweep Alec away on their aforementioned adventure. And if anyone finds the lingusitic theory of modern Greek interesting, it's okay, I do too :)

P.S. Oh and the Merlin and King Arthur reference was in respect to the BBC show Merlin (because I love them too), not the real legends :)


	8. Are you proud of me?

Some more fluff for y'all.

* * *

**Are You Proud of Me?**

"What is it like Magnus? Your boyfriend being two years old?" Jace looked at Magnus from the corner of his eyes, clearly smirking. Magnus curled his hands into fists. The first hour hour had been tolerable, now Jace's jokes were just getting old.

"Watch it Wayland," Magnus growled. "It's not too much for me to turn you or your pretty little redhead either." Jace rolled his eyes, dismissing the obviously empty threat. Magnus loosened his fists and sighed. "Don't you want your brother to turn back to normal?" he asked.

Jace put his feet up (with his sneakers on) on Magnus's coffee table and shrugged. "It's only for a day right? He'll be back to normal soon. Besides," he said, giving Magnus a shit-eating grin, "this is entertaining."

This time it was Magnus's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes," he said sarcastically and checked his watch. _4 more hours_. "My pain is riveting. I should have charged you admission." Jace shrugged again and turned back to whatever show was playing on tv.

"Maggie, Maggie, Maggie!" a small high-pitched voice shouted joyfully. Magnus sighed as he watched a small toddler run out of his bedroom. Yes, it had been cute at first, _adorable_, even, when Magnus had accidentally turned Alec into a two year-old, but that had been _20 hours ago_ and Magnus was once again reminded why he disliked children so much. They were too loud, unreasonable, and they _always wanted something_. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He didn't like performing paltry tricks for a baby to coo over. Meaning, if he had to make the "pretty lights" for Alec one more time, he was going to shoot himself.

"Maggie," Alec said imperiously. He came up to about Magnus's knee (which was too adorable) and his small hands were resting on Magnus's knees.

"Yes Alec?" Magnus asked in a falsely cheerful voice. Alec stared up at him solemnly with his large doe eyes. Despite his dislike for children in general, Magnus did have to admit there was something special about Alec. He may have been biased (he definitely was), but Alec was one of the most beautiful children he had ever seen. He still had that impossibly pale skin and those incredibly deep blue eyes, further accentuated by the soft innocence in his small face. Magnus sighed, feeling the fight and resentment slide out of him. No matter how much hell Alec had put Magnus through that day, there was still something about him that Magnus could never truly be angry with, no matter what form.

"Look Maggie!" Alec's small face broke into a grin and an answering smile crept across Magnus's face unknowingly. "I did it all by myself!" Alec held up his arms and Magnus noticed that he seemed to have put his clothes on by himself; which meant that they didn't match at all (a plaid shirt with tiger striped pants), and that his shirt was inside out. "Are you proud of me?" Alec asked, looking up hopefully. Magnus's heart melted immediately and he picked up Alec and let him stand up in his lap. Alec put his small arms around Magnus's neck and gave him a big hug.

"Of course I am little one." Magnus smiled at Alec, whose own smile grew wider in response.

"Maggie," Alec said again. He pressed his chubby hands to Magnus's face, patting his cheek gently. "I want pretty lights."

Jace snorted in amusement beside him. Magnus sighed.

_3 hours 45 minutes to go._


	9. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

Alec cried, looking up into Magnus's face with red eyes. Swaying slightly, Alec sniffed and wiped the back of his hand across his face quickly. "Magnus," he said, grabbing Magnus's wrist with one hand and rubbing at his eye with the other. "I'm sorry! Is there anything I can do? Magnus!" he cried as Magnus pulled his wrist away. Magnus didn't look at Alec. His back was turned and he was looking at the ground studiously, as if he could count the cracks in the sidewalk underneath his feet. Alec took Magnus's hand gently in both of his and felt Magnus's fist curl between them.

"Magnus, I've—I've been—I'm a wreck without you. I'm sorry. I didn't want to lose you. . ." Alec squeezed Magnus's hand, willing him to turn around and look at him. It had been months since Alec had seen Magnus. It was pure chance that he had seen him walking out of a coffee shop and without even realizing, Alec had been shouting Magnus's name and running after him. Even then, Magnus hadn't turned around. His back had stiffened and he had stood rooted to the spot. Whether he had wanted to walk away, or just couldn't, Alec didn't know.

Alec bowed his head. "I can't do this without you," he said quietly. "If I can do anything—_anything_—to make up—"

Magnus wrenched his hand out of Alec's. "There is nothing you can do. That time has passed, Alexander." The sound of his full name from Magnus's lips felt like a punch to the gut. Alec sucked a shocked breath in and his arms wrapped around his middle, as if he really had been struck. A terrible silence emanated from Magnus, but it broke abruptly as Magnus took a brisk step away from Alec.


	10. So Ungrateful

**So Ungrateful**

_"Hey, um, this is Alec Lightwood. I can't pick up my phone right now. If this is an emergency, call Jace at 374-681-0924."_

"You really are unfair. I never wanted to get involved in this Shadowhunter bullshit, but none of you listened, like typical little self-absorbed Shadowhunters. Let's call Magnus for this, let's call Magnus for that. . . I should have charged you little bastards. . .but I didn't.

I didn't for you, Alexander Lightwood. I did everything for you and what did I get in return? Humiliation? The Clave on my ass? Clary's batshit crazy brother? I stayed out of all that goddamn shit for how many years?

Then you, Alexander, had the gall to walk into my life. With your stunning blue eyes and gorgeous black hair. Do you know how beautiful you were that night?

I'm not stupid. I did know you were trouble from the moment you walked in. . . What is that? A fucking Taylor Swift song? Whatever, but I still fell for you.

You were so honest, so different from the rest of the monsters I'd met before.

I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?

You fucked me over, completely and totally fucked me over. I knew—_knew_ you weren't ready. I _knew_ it was a bad idea. But when do I ever listen to myself. . .?

I guess I can never resist a bad idea. Even now, there's something about you Alexander. . .

I did everything for you. You were it. I was going to do it. I was going to give up my immortality. For you, you little shit. And then you stabbed me in the back. You threw _every_ _single thing _I have ever done for you back in my face. How am I supposed to forgive you when I can't trust you?

I loved you Alec. . . I still do. . .

I wish I could, but you have to see why I _can't_. . . I—goodbye Alec."


	11. I Feel So Foolish

So, here's the 3rd part out of 4. Ummm it's all angst-y again, I'm sorry (but it has to be done)!

* * *

**I Feel So Foolish**

Alec pressed play again, listening to Magnus's message for the third time.

_"I loved you Alec. . . I still do. . ."_

Magnus's voice rang in his head. He sounded so tired, so defeated. After all the drunk texts and messages Alec had sent Magnus, this was the first time Magnus had called Alec, the first time he had voluntarily made contact in months. Alec dropped his phone on the bed, listening to Magnus's forlorn voice; how he heaped abuse on Alec, Jace, Clary, everyone, but still sounded like he was the one in pain. Alec sighed and held his head in his hands, looking at the floor from between his fingers.

This wasn't right. Magnus shouldn't have ever been put in this position. It was Alec's fault. It was his cowardice, his selfishness, his _love_. It was destructive, Alec thought. They had jumped in way too soon. No matter how kind and patient Magnus had been, Alec still screwed it up. _I wasn't right for him_, Alec mourned. He was all kinds of wrong: A Shadowhunter, a boy, and above all, mortal. Alec had loved—still loves—Magnus too much. But now, if he fixed this, maybe Magnus could have a chance at love with someone who would fit him better, another downworlder, maybe even another warlock.

Alec's lips twisted at the thought; he didn't want to let him go. Alec wanted to wrap Magnus and every last speck of glitter up and hide him away in his closet. But that's what had gotten them in this ugly mess in the first place, hadn't it? Alec just hadn't been able to let go. Magnus was it for him. Alec knew it didn't make sense, Magnus had been the only person Alec had ever been with, but he _knew_ the only person he would ever love in his life would be Magnus.

Alec sighed and pushed himself off the bed. He grabbed his now silent phone and slipped it in his back pocket. After snatching his jacket from the back of his desk chair, he jogged out of his room and down to the elevator. The journey to Magnus's took Alec about an hour and a half during which he rehearsed his speech. He bit his lip and occasionally tugged at his hair, trying to put his thoughts into words and hoping he could say them all.

Once outside the building door, Alec nervously wiped his hands on his jeans. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or not. Should he just walk away? Would that be easier for Magnus? Alec took a deep breath decided to bite the bullet. He pressed the buzzer for Magnus's apartment quickly before he could change his mind. There was a short beat of silence before the intercom crackled to life and he heard Magnus's weary voice through the speaker.

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn is occupied. Take your petty problems elsewhere."

Alec hesitated briefly before leaning close to the speaker. "Magnus, it's me. Can you—let me up?" The silence that followed his words was deafening. It stretched so long, that Alec considered leaving, but after a few awkward moments of shuffling his feet, the door buzzed. Alec pulled it open immediately and stepped onto the first landing. He hadn't been to Magnus's building in exactly seven months and four days. Alec's heart twinged with nostalgia as he smelled the familiar combination of pizza and dust. The door of Magnus's apartment was opened slightly and Alec began up the stairs with trepidation.

At the top of the landing Alec pushed the door open farther and stepped across Magnus's threshold tentatively. The short hallway leading to the living room was empty and so was the room beyond. Alec did note that it was more of a mess than usual. The only clean spot was an almost perfectly circular area encompassing the couch and half of the coffee table. The rest of the room was swimming in discarded clothes, takeout containers, and a curiously large stuffed teddy bear sitting on the edge of the couch. Alec pushed an old pizza box out of the way with his sneaker and gave the room a once-over again, except this time looking for Magnus.

The man was in the kitchen with his back turned to Alec. He was clad in bright blue footie pajamas with dolphin feet and had a horrifyingly clashing hot pink scarf around his neck. His hair hung straight and reached the nape of his neck. He pushed it behind his ear with one hand distractedly and turned around with a mug of tea in his hands.

Alec gasped. "You look terrible," he blurted. Magnus's face was thinner than he had ever seen it and there was no makeup on his face, not even a smudge glitter, and there were dark half-circles like bruises lining his eyes instead of kohl. Magnus's cat eyes flashed and he gave Alec a twisted smile.

"Thanks," he said. "Is that what you came here for? I told you I'm busy."

Alec carefully crossed over the armchair. He sat down in it without being asked, suddenly reminded of the first time he had come to Magnus's apartment. Alec blew out a breath and put his tea down. He looked at Magnus, who was still standing, and clenched his hands on his knees, pulling at the fabric with curled fingers.

"You've done so much for me—for my family," he started without preamble. Alec had come up with countless scenarios in his head on the way over, but every one flew out of his head at that moment. He shrugged and decided it was best to say what he had to say and leave. "I didn't realize how much I screwed up. You didn't have to do any of that stuff you did. I—I'm glad you did of course!" Alec looked up at Magnus with wide eyes in case he misunderstood, but Magnus was too busy changing the color of his nails spontaneously, looking too bored to be bothered. Alec resisted the urge to wince and ploughed on anyway.

"I know it was because you lo—cared for me. If you hadn't I would have been dead. Fuck, we all would have been," Alec ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the ends.

"Is that why you're here?" Magnus asked with a disinterested expression. "I know that Alexander. I don't need a little gold star for my wall—"

"No, listen!" Alec said fiercely, tightening the grip on his jeans. "You're it for me Magnus. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. When we met, I was just this pathetic gay boy with a crush on his _brother_. I didn't know how to act, how to do anything really. You fixed all of that. I don't know if you realize or care . . . but I couldn't do anything. I was so awkward and I still am, but I'm better."

"You protected me from everything and I never realized. I was an idiot and took you for granted. I didn't deserve you. I'm sorry," Alec whispered. He straightened up and took a deep breath, glancing at Magnus again, who was watching him with an inscrutable expression. Alec winced and looked at the ground. "I hurt you too much. I'm sorry. I'm going to leave you alone now. I—I won't come back."


	12. We Wasted So Much Time

**We Wasted So Much Time**

Magnus stared at Alec with wide yellow-green eyes.

"Alec. . ."

Alec bit his lip hard and closed his eyes, willing them not to well up. He cursed himself silently as the first tear slipped through his tightly shut eyelids. He could feel Magnus watching its progress down his face. As soon as it fell from his chin, Alec shot up unsteadily and ran to the front door. He tugged it open, ready to bolt and maybe get hit by a cab so he didn't have to deal with the expression on Magnus's face, but the doorknob slipped from his grasp and the door slammed shut. Alec grabbed the doorknob again and tugged hard, but the door stayed shut.

"Alec," he heard again from behind him. Alec gave the door another half-hearted pull, but when it didn't open he wrapped his arms around himself and hoped it wasn't obvious he was crying. Magnus said his name softly again and put his arms around Alec's middle, pulling him gently backwards. He pressed his face into Alec's hair and breathed deeply. Alec whimpered at the sudden contact and he sagged involuntarily into his arms. Magnus held him tighter. "Alec," he said again. Magnus seemed unable to say anything else. Alec's name was the only thing that was left with meaning for Magnus anyway.

They stood in the hallway for a few more minutes. Magnus listened quietly as Alec's hitched breaths evened out. He nuzzled his face into Alec's hair again and gently steered them both back to the couch. He pushed Alec down by his shoulders and sat next to him. Alec was looking at the ground determinedly, but Magnus could make out the shimmering tear tracks on his cheeks. Magnus gently tipped Alec's head up with one finger.

"Oh, Alexander. . .what am I supposed to do with you?" Alec bit his lip and tried to look down again, but Magnus's hand curled around his chin, holding his head up. "I've hurt you too." Alec's eyes widened. He began shaking his head, but Magnus brushed his thumb over Alec's bottom lip quickly to stop him.

"I was being selfish," he sighed. "I only thought of my betrayal, but I forgot how you would react." Magnus shook his head, "I've missed you Alec. I didn't realize how much until there was this giant Alec-shaped hole that a beautiful, awkward boy didn't fill anymore." He smiled as Alec unconsciously blushed, but his face became serious again. "You were right that day, I don't tell you anything. It was my fault that you were driven to do what you did, but I don't think you realize how scared I was Alec."

"This may have been the first time you've been in love, but you're so much better at this than I am. I'm used to one-night stands. People run away from me eventually or they die. So when I found out about Camille, it was an easy way out. I was scared that you wanted me that much and scared to be mortal. I don't like change, Alexander. So, it made sense to me to blame it on you and push you away. I could tell myself it was your fault and go back to doing what I do best: being a coward." Magnus smiled self-deprecatingly and continued. "But, here you are. You haven't stopped calling or texting. . .I saved every one, you know," Magnus laughed at Alec's bewildered expression. He sighed and leaned his forehead against Alec's. "You caught me by surprise sweetie; I didn't think I'd end up liking you so much."

Magnus leaned forward and kissed the tip of Alec's nose. "I never told you this, but you're it for me too, Alec. I couldn't move on if you died. That scares the fuck out of me."

"And I'm sorry too," Magnus said softly. "I screwed up, you screwed up. We'll fix this together, okay?"

When Alec didn't answer immediately, or even a minute later, Magnus leaned back, looking faintly embarrassed, but Alec let out a chocked sob and nodded, burying his face into the curve of Magnus's neck. Magnus grinned and crushed Alec to his chest eagerly. After a few minutes, Magnus leaned back to place a soft kiss on Alec's mouth. Alec's response was immediate. He gasped and opened his mouth, already halfway in Magnus's lap, but Magnus put two gentle hands on Alec's face, holding him back.

He closed his eyes and slowly pressed a kiss on Alec's lips, softly kissing him over and over again until his trembling stopped. Between kisses, Magnus whispered:

"Oh baby. My beautiful baby. I'm sorry. We wasted so much time. . ."


	13. London, England

I think Tessa is Alec and Izzy's great-great-great-great Aunt, correct me if I'm wrong. Cassie really needs to put out a detailed family tree -.-. and ignore how bad this chapter is... I am very tired. I just figured I'd post it anyway because if I don't, then I would never, so at least now I can fix it later.

* * *

**London, England**

**"**Magnus?" A tentative female voice asked. Alec turned to face the sound. He was met with the sight of a very pretty girl with unruly brown hair and light grey eyes was looking inquisitively at them. Alec smiled politely at her, in the slightly blank way people do when they don't recognize the person opposite them. Magnus, on the other hand, rose from his seat with a grand gesture.

"Tessa, love," he said, grinning. Alec watched slightly bemused as Magnus enveloped her in a colorful hug. The girl was only a few inches shorter than him and she returned his embrace with a wide smile. "Still here?" he asked, winking. The girl—Tessa—gave a small, embarrassed laugh.

"I suppose so," she said, shrugging the question away. "What brings you here Magnus?" She looked up into his smiling face with wide, open eyes. Magnus smiled and gestured to Alec, who was still sitting at the small, rickety table and looking between them curiously.

"Oh, just an indefinite, intercontinental romantic getaway." Tessa's eyes flicked to Alec, expression inscrutable as Alec hastily stood up to shake her hand.

"Alec Lightwood," he said. He tried to smile, but the force of Tessa's gaze seemed to be stripping him of his skin, so he gently retracted his hand and glanced at Magnus, trying to glean information on what seemed to be Tessa's instant dislike, but Magnus smiled blithely at the both of them.

"Maryse and Robert's boy?" Tessa asked, still looking intensely at Alec with her stormy gray eyes. When he nodded, she smiled and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet one of Magnus's friends," Alec replied, wondering what his parents meant to Tessa, but he gestured politely to one of the two empty chairs around their small table. Tessa sat down, Alec and Magnus followed. "How did you two meet?"

"We met a long time ago. It's been. . ." Tessa looked over at Magnus, who waved his hand airily.

"100? 150 years? Somewhere around there. But that doesn't matter." Magnus smiled, snapping his fingers and conjuring another cup of tea for their new addition. "What matters is you still look fabulous. Tell me, how do you do it?" Magnus winked again, eliciting a bubbly laugh from Tessa, but was Alec staring at them openmouthed.

"_150 years?_" he asked and took an unsteady gulp of his drink. "So you're—Are you are warlock too?" Tessa shook her head.

"Of a sort." She frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Robert Lightwood is your father? I do believe that makes me your great-great-great-great aunt or something like that."

Alec's jaw couldn't drop further if he unhinged it and decided to throw it across the open square. "We—we're related? What? How? Are you sure? How come we've never met?" Alec finally demanded.

"I lost touch with the family," she said, looking down at her folded hands. "And it's a little hard to claim that I'm someone's great-great-great-great aunt when I can hardly pass for seventeen." Tessa looked at Alec and smiled a little self-deprecatingly and Alec could see the cost of her words in the slight slump of her shoulders.

"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you. I've never had the chance to meet anyone in the family, well, except for my mom and dad, of course." Alec blushed as he said the last part, because really, it was an obvious, if a little stupid, statement. Tessa sat a little straighter, however, and her smile seemed a little bit more genuine. Her eyes traced Alec's face again, but this time, her gaze was soft and searching.

"I'm glad," she said, and almost as an afterthought, "You look so much like Cecily…and Will..."

Alec blinked, surprised by the sudden glisten of emotion in Tessa's eyes. He opened his mouth to ask, but Magnus laid his hand on Alec and discreetly shook his head. Alec frowned at Magnus questioningly, but Magnus wasn't looking; he was already cheerfully asking Tessa about her travels, neatly, but subtly pushing away the somber mood that had unknowingly stolen over them. Alec leaned back and put one arm around the back of Magnus's chair, still curious, but trusting Magnus's judgment. He listened with avid interest to Tessa's descriptions of her travels and her stories about mutual acquaintances. Tessa was the only other warlock besides Magnus he had really met and she was extremely interesting, least of all because she was somehow related to Alec. Maybe by getting to know her, he would get to know more about Magnus's life. Alec straightened up again as she finished her last anecdote, intending to ask her more questions, but Tessa beat him to it.

"Magnus, how are you? Have you spoken to anyone recently?" She looked at him curiously.

"I'm speaking to you aren't I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Tessa pursed her lips and reached out to cuff the back of his head lightly.

"Really Magnus." She looked at him critically. "You're always jumping around things. Have you spoken to Morgana? Camille? I've heard she's in New York, where you are, if I'm not mistaken."

"No, I have not heard from dear Camille," Magnus said, gingerly patting his hair to make sure she didn't displace any of his spikes. "And, Tessa, darling, you know Morgana hates me as much as Merlin. It definitely has something to do with that time period." Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec smiled at Magnus's offended tone. "They all have giant, metal rods shoved up their—" At this Tessa coughed politely and Magnus stopped mid-rant with a smile. "My apologies. I always forget you're actually well acquainted with them."

Tessa protested rather loudly on Merlin and Morgana's behalf and Magnus continued to cheerfully dole out insults which had Alec tearing up in silent laughter. Tessa rolled her eyes at Magnus and returned to the subject of Camille. "Have you really not heard from her?" she asked. "I was wondering if you two had reconciled. She had mentioned something of the sort to me, maybe ten, fifteen years—"

"No, I haven't." Magnus said again, cutting the end of Tessa's sentence short. At this, Alec turned looked at Magnus curiously. His irritated tone was jarringly out of place with the light-hearted tone of the previous conversation.

"Who's Camille?" Alec asked, looking at Tessa.

Tessa was still looking a little shocked at Magnus's short tone of voice, but she collected herself again.

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed, before Tessa could answer. He glanced at his pocket watch. "We're going to be late for our tour!" He stood up smoothly and tugged at Alec's arm. Alec frowned and looked at his own watch.

"Magnus, we still have another hour. It's around the corner."

"Yes, but I forgot to buy us matching shirts. We can't go through London without being the tacky tourists we are." He pulled at Alec until he was standing. "We have to go now."

"Tessa, sweetheart, it was wonderful seeing you again. I'm so sorry for this abrupt departure, but you know how it is." Magnus leaned down and pecked a quick kiss to her cheek. Tessa looked startled by the sudden change, but she managed to smile at both of them and shake Alec's hand again.

"It was nice meeting you," Alec said quickly. He scratched at his head indecisively for a moment before asking. "Should I call you Aunt Tessa or. . .?" Tessa laughed and waved at him as he stumbled backwards with Magnus determinedly pulling him along.

"Tessa's fine," she called. He waved at her again before turning around, but not before catching her confused and upset expression.

"Magnus," Alec said sharply, pulling him to a stop once they turned the corner. "What was that?"

"What Alec?" Magnus's expression was tinged with annoyance. He made a show of looking at his pocket watch. "We really are going to be late. There's not nearly enough time to everything I have planned."

"Magnus." Alec crossed his arm across his chest stubbornly, refusing to buy the pout on Magnus's face. "I know I'm not the best judge of this, but I'm going to say that was rude. What is your problem?" Magnus looked at Alec for a moment before sighing.

"Later, okay?"


	14. Winner

**Winner**

"You ask!"

"I am _not _dealing with her attitude. Can't you see how she's looking at me?" Magnus crossed his arms tightly and shifted all his weight onto one foot, so his right hip stuck out dangerously.

"Have _you_ seen what you're wearing?" Alec looked pointedly at the elaborately embroidered gold and electric blue matador outfit plus platform boots Magnus was wearing. Angel only knows where he had found the ensemble. "Magnus," he pleaded in a low voice, "You're fluent. Just ask."

Magnus set his glossed lips into a stubborn line. "People like her need to understand HOW TO ACCEPT CHANGE." He raised his voice at the end of his statement just loud enough that the woman's eyes narrowed. Magnus raised his chin defiantly and his eyes narrowed until they were glittering slits. Alec groaned and buried his face in his hands. _I love him_, he told himself, _I love him._ Alec peeked at Magnus through the gaps in his fingers, hoping his discomfort might have softened him, but Magnus was still stubbornly pouting.

"Fine!" Alec exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. He rolled his eyes in frustration and inhaled deeply in order to calm himself. Hesitantly, he made his way towards the woman, but she was still exchanging loaded-ready-to-shoot expressions with Magnus.

"Uh, perdóneme," Alec began. The woman turned to look at him with a calculating look, but her face melted at the sight of Alec's uncertain smile. "Um, puede—puede ayudaryo—uh me. Puede ayudarme señora?" The woman smiled and nodded. Alec tripped and stumbled over his words, hoping the few months Hodge spent trying to teach them Spanish and his knowledge of Latin was enough. He quickly jotted down her instructions on a scrap piece of paper and thanked her profusely. The woman smiled and patted his cheek, but glared at Magnus one more time before walking down the street. Alec's shoulders slumped and he tiredly rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Let's go," he said, pulling Magnus by the hand.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know Alec is probably fluent in Spanish. I tried to make it believable that he wasn't. Because even though he's fluent in Latin, it doesn't give him a free pass to all the other romance languages. I figure he can understand, but not speak, but for the purposes of this and the next chapter, I used Spanish because I didn't want to muck around with French (I can't speak it at all). So for this I just stuck to Spanish.


	15. Loser

You guys get three chapters today! I was bad and didn't update because I got carried away with something, but it's for you guys so don't yell at me!

This goes with _Winner._

* * *

**Loser**

"Where are we?"

Magnus pulled Alec to a stop and looked around with a quizzical expression. A few disgruntled people pushed past them, but Magnus ignored them. He put his hands on his hips and turned in a small circle.

"We've been here before," he said. "Twice exactly."

Alec pushed his hand through his hair. "What?" He looked around too, but it was just a blur of people and lights.

"I think we've been walking around in circles, crumpet."

Alec sighed and put a hand to his empty stomach. "Have we?" he asked apathetically. They'd been walking for hours and Alec didn't give a flying fuck anymore if Magnus wanted to eat at that "really cute restaurant on the corner of the street" (_which was where exactly?_), all he wanted to do was eat and collapse in bed, or here, in the middle of the sidewalk. Concrete could feel soft enough, Alec reasoned. He bent his knees and put a palm to the pavement, ready to curl up around his stomach and promise it he was roasting Magnus for breakfast tomorrow. He groaned when Magnus jerked him standing again with a quick _what are you _doing_Alec?_ When he didn't answer, Magnus plucked the scrap of paper Alec was holding from his fingers. His eyes studied it for a moment before exclaiming, "That's why! Alec you mixed up left and right!"

Alec pursed his lips. "Did I?" he asked. "I wonder what would have happened if someone _proficient_ in Spanish had for directions…?" He raised his eyebrow and looked at Magnus meaningfully. Magnus didn't even have the decency to look contrite. Instead, he waved away Alec's comment and bracingly said, "It's okay, we can still find it." He took Alec's hand again to pull him along, but Alec dug his heels in.

"Magnus I'm hungry. I want to go back," he said, inches away from sounding like a disgruntled four year-old. Alec heard Jace's voice telling him to _be a man_ in his head, but he ignored it. If he didn't stop Magnus now, his stomach was going to digest itself and his feet would be worn into stubs. Alec put on his best puppy face as he asked, "Please Magnus. I'm starving." He patted his stomach and it let out a convenient grumble to punctuate his words. Magnus rolled his eyes and huffed out a _fine_. He turned and began walking, but Alec put his arms around his neckand let his weight rest on Magnus's back.

"I'm too hungry to walk," Alec mumbled into his ear. "Carry me?"

"I didn't realize I was dating a toddler."

Alec's stomach answered for him and Magnus huffed again, but bent his knees slightly. Alec quickly clambered on top of him and wrapped his legs around Magnus's slim hips. He rested his chin on Magnus's shoulder as Magnus gripped his legs tightly and began slowly walking through the crowd and back to their room.

"You're heavy for someone with an empty stomach."

"I'm one hundred percent muscle. You love it."

"Yes, I supposeI do."


	16. Why

**Why**

"Why are you putting your clothes back on?"

"So you can take them off. . .with your teeth."


	17. I Feel Like

I don't know what happened here. It was supposed to be more baby!Alec and Magnus fluff, but suddenly there were feelings and Jace&Magnus bonding and I don't know what else... I'll leave it to you guys to make your own conclusions.

* * *

**I feel like. . . **

_this might be a disaster._

Magnus looked at the large cerulean eyes gazing back at him. They suddenly seemed much too large for their owner's face.

Alec blinked back at him. . .once. . .twice.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was high-pitched and soft. The words were slightly garbled, as if he didn't quite know how to use his lips and tongue to form words. A demon curse, like the hissing of flames, slipped out from between Magnus's lips as he took in the toddler swimming in Alec's black clothes. The little boy opened his mouth and repeated the sound perfectly, like Magnus had pressed the playback button on a tape recorder.

"No," Magnus gasped. "No, no, no, you're not supposed to say that." He crawled forward on his hands and knees until and he was eye level with the little boy—Alec—and peered into his eyes, hoping against hope that his Alec would magically be looking back at him. The little boy made the sound again and giggled, covering his mouth with his chubby hands. At Magnus's horrified expression, another peal of giggles escaped from behind his hands. "No, no!" Magnus said again, trying to sound stern. "That's a bad word, don't say it. Understand?" But Alec kept repeating it, shouting it louder and louder each time until he dissolved into a red-face puddle of laughter.

"Oh God," Magnus groaned. Maryse was going to kill him.

* * *

"Oh my _baby_! What did you do?"

Maryse whipped around to glare at Magnus. She held the miniature version of Alec protectively in her arms. Magnus interrupted his silent argument with the blonde wonder in time to catch her glare at him.

"I—It was a potion Maryse. Alec said he had a headache, so I mixed him a simple little concoction. This wasn't supposed to happen." Then, Magnus added to himself, "Maybe it was the mint. I added mint for taste, but it must have mixed badly with—"

"Magnus." Maryse cut into Magnus's musings sharply. "Is this permanent?"

Magnus rubbed his chin. "It shouldn't be. Side-effects like this usually are gone within twenty-four hours."

"Side-effects?" Jace spoke up incredulously. "You ever heard of advil Magnus?" Magnus's eyes narrowed at Jace's unsolicited comment. He had called the shadowhunter for help, yes, but involving Alec's _mother_ did not count. Magnus owed Jace a good ass-kicking after Maryse left.

"My methods are more effective," he snapped and then paused. "Usually. Though I am sure if you ask him, Alexander's headache will be gone."

"Yeah because—"

Maryse interrupted Jace before he could say something to infuriate Magnus and receive the same treatment as Alec. "Magnus," she said. "Because this is temporary, I will refrain from taking _action_, but in the future do not take advantage of my son because he trusts you." Her blue eyes glittered, looking for a moment, like shards of ice. Magnus exhaled deeply.

"Of course not, never, Maryse."

Maryse looked at him for a moment longer, weighing his words, before turning to Alec. "Alec, baby, are you hungry? Did he give you anything to eat?"

Alec shook his head. "No, mama. I not hungry." Except "hungry" came out sounding more like "hung-wee" and Magnus saw Maryse blink furiously. Alec only patted her neck and pointed to Magnus. "Look mama, friend." Maryse followed the line of his little arm to see Magnus and huffed. She clutched him tighter.

"I'll take him back to the Institute," she said. Magnus protested, that no, it was fine. Magnus would be delighted to keep Alec with him and play dress-up, paint his nails, and do everything the older Alec always refused on the pain of death. As if sensing his less than Good Samaritan intentions, Maryse only waved him away. "I am perfectly capable of handling my own son Magnus. Besides, I suspect he'll come running back to you tomorrow morning anyway." Magnus frowned at the hint of bitterness in her voice, but before he could delve deeper into this issue (there seemed to be a serious misunderstanding), Maryse's phone rang. She sighed and pulled the phone out of her jacket pocket. As soon as the phone was at her ear, Alec began tugging curiously at it. "It's daddy little one," Maryse told him and kissed his forehead.

Alec's eyes lit up and he shouted "Daddy!" into the phone. Jace and Magnus both heard Robert's confused "What?". Maryse quickly explained and told him she was returning to the Institute with Alec, but her face fell. All she said was "How many?" and then "I'm coming."

"Dad needs backup," she told Jace as soon as she ended the call. "I'll go. It sounds like a large group is lurking under the Expressway. I should be home before dinner." Then she turned to Magnus. "You win Bane, I'll leave him here." Magnus couldn't even begin to object to her choice of words. Maryse only had eyes for Alec. "Mama needs to go baby. But be good for Magnus okay?" Alec nodded distractedly. He was making grabby motions with his hands towards a book on the table. Maryse set him down gently on the couch and put the book in his lap. Alec clapped his hands in delight and promptly began to rip its pages out. Maryse smiled and pressed her lips to his temple. "I love you." Without warning, Maryse swept him up in a hug and squeezed him tightly. Alec squealed in protest and tried to push her away. She gave a watery chuckle and put him back down on the couch.

Magnus and Jace wisely looked the other way as Maryse brushed at her eyes with a finger. Almost immediately, Maryse straightened her jacket and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Jace, I want you to stay here and help Magnus."

Jace's gaped at her. "What?!" Magnus was then treated to the rare sight of Jace being bossed around. Maryse only had to raise her eyebrows for Jace to immediately stuff his hands in his pockets and mumble "fine" under his breath. If only he had that power, Magnus mused. In all his 800 years he had never learned how to imitate a mother's stern glare.

Maryse cupped Jace's cheek. "Be good," she told him as well. With one last look and a strict warning to keep an eye on his older brother, Maryse swept out of the apartment.

After the door closed, Magnus and Jace stared at each other for a moment, completely at a loss, until the sound of paper ripping suddenly pierced Magnus's eardrums. "No!" he cried. "That's an antique. You are not allowed to make it into confetti!" He ran to Alec and, without thinking, yanked the book away from him. Complete and utter silence fell over the apartment for just one moment before Alec's face scrunched up ominously. Seconds later, he let out a shrill wail.

"You idiot! Look at what you've done!" Jace ran over and kneeled in front of Alec. "It's, it's okay. Look, see, here's the book back." He tried to press the book into Alec's hand, but Magnus snatched it away again.

"Do you know how expensive this is? It's a one-of-a-kind!" Magnus yelled over Alec's screaming.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Jace yelled back. "He's going to burst a blood vessel."

Magus looked around frantically for a second before flicking his wrist and conjuring small, globular, multi colored lights to hover above his palm. "Alec, Alec, look! Pretty!" Alec ignored him and continued to try and shatter the apartment's windows. "Alec," Magnus tried again, a little desparately. "Look!" Alec peeked from one eye while still wailing and looked at Magnus's hand. A blessed silence fell over the apartment. Alec rubbed his left eye with one of his hands while trying to touch the lights with the other.

"Pretty!" he said, smiling.

Jace and Magnus both let out a relived breath.

* * *

"No, no, Alec no!" Magnus jumped up from his seat on the couch and plucked Alec off a dangerously unstable pile of _stuff_ stacked against a wall. Magnus peered closer and realized it wasn't a pile of random things he'd thrown into a corner one day, but a deliberate little mountain consisting of a stool, Chairman's water bowl, and a few books on top of each other. Magnus groaned as he looked up and saw one of his own little lights hovering near the ceiling. It had seemed like a good idea at the time: Alec liked chasing the lights and Magnus didn't need to do more than flick his fingers. But he was quickly realizing that Alec wasn't one of those kids who could be left unsupervised for hours without complications. He sighed and walked over to the couch with the toddler.

"Magnus," he said. "Magnus, say it. Mag—nus."

"Maggie."

"Maaaag—nus."

"Maggie!"

* * *

"Honey, I'm ho—What are you doing?!" Jace dropped the shopping bags near the front door and ran into the living room. He stared in horror at the scene in front of him. "Sabotage," he cried. "Foul play! Stockholm syndrome!" and finally "Alec's going to maim you and then bury your body where no one can find it."

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. "He was the one who suggested it. And put the groceries in the kitchen." He turned back to Alec and picked up another bottle of nail polish. It was like a scene out of a chick flick movie. About thirty different colors were spread on the carpet between Alec and Magnus and Magnus was carefully painting Alec's nail a bright, cheery yellow. Jace could see a messy smear of sparkly, eye-catching color over the tips of Magnus's fingers that only a small child with clumsy fingers could have done. He excused himself to go throw up in the kitchen sink. As he walked away, Jace could practically _hear_ Magnus rolling his eyes.

When he returned, Magnus was sprinkling small amounts of glitter over each of Alec's multicolored nails.

"Perfect," he declared with a flourish. "You have to sit really still, okay? Until it dries so your nails can stay pretty."

"I know," Alec said. "Mama and I do this a lot."

Jace and Magnus looked at each other with an equal level of astonishment.

"Well blow me over with a feather," Magnus said. Jace looked at Alec, his older brother. His older brother who was allergic to color, neglected to get even a decent haircut, wore sweaters day in and day out, and knew how to be so quiet that he could blend into walls. What else was he hiding? Sometimes Jace thought he saw it, the real Alec, when he, Izzy, and Alec spent a lazy afternoon together talking and laughing. He'd always felt bad, however, that maybe it was his fault Alec was so closed off. Maybe the crush Alec thought he'd had on Jace pushed him to hide more and more of himself? Jace had always felt vaguely guilty about his adopted brother. Maybe it was his fault it took so long for Alec to admit his sexuality. Looking at Alec's small painted hands, he decided that no matter what Alec wanted to do, even if he began dressing like Magnus and bathing in glitter (but Jace couldn't see that actually ever happening), Jace would always support him.

"Alright, I'm next," he said. He nudged Magnus out of the way with his foot and sat down, offering his hands to Alec.

* * *

"Jace, Jace! What's happening to Alec?"

Jace looked up from his book to see Alec stopped in the middle of the living room. He was rubbing at his eyes with his fists and slowly sank to the ground to curl up in a little ball.

"You're such a wuss Magnus. It's just nap time." Jace stood and walked over to where Alec had already fallen asleep. He scooped him up and set him against his chest. "Can I put him in your room?" After Magnus nodded, Jace pushed Magnus's door open with his foot. He wrinkled his nose at the sea of clothes on the floor and thought he even spotted Alec's clothes in the mix. He shook his head; he thought he had instilled better values in his brother. Jace tucked Alec into the pile of blankets and made sure he was comfortable. He smiled, unable to resist Alec's charm. Who knew his brother had been so cute as a kid?

Jace came back into the living room and plopped down on the couch with his book again. After a few moments, Magnus spoke. "I know a lot about Alec, but I realize that I know virtually nothing of his childhood. Such a vibrant child. . ." Magnus trailed off thoughtfully, with a touch of sadness.

"Hey, are you thinking about running off with someone more shiny?" Jace punched his shoulder. "Good riddance. He's too good for you."

"Keep your seraph blades in your pants blondie. I love who Alec is. I've just been waiting for him to show me the rest of himself."

"He doesn't trust easily, but since he gave his heart to you, I'm sure you'll have a sappy, gooey moment soon enough."

Magnus hummed and flipped the channel. Jace opened his book again.

* * *

Jace screamed bloody murder.

One moment Alec was running, pulling, breaking, climbing, and generally creating chaos, the next, an extremely confused, fully grown, and unfortunately naked Alec was standing in his place.

"Ugh!" Jace exclaimed and covered his eyes with his hands. "I never wanted to see that much of you Alec!"

Alec only looked nonplussed, however. He was looking at a plate he held in his hands.

"What…?"

Magnus strolled out of his bedroom. "I heard your unearthly screeching, blondie. What—? Alec." Magnus sounded pleased. He walked over and put his arms around him. "You're back. I thought I was going to have to strangle you soon."

"I—um—what happened?"

Jace was making choking noises in the background and it drew Alec's attention to his state of undress. He quickly covered himself with the plate in his hands. A flush appeared on his face and because he was stark naked, it was easily traceable to his neck and his chest. "Jace!" he cried.

"No, no, don't mind me," Jace said. He had one hand over his eyes and the other reached out in front of him as he tried to feel his way to the door. "I'm leaving. I need to bleach my eyes. I want my three wishes Magnus," he added. With that, Jace yanked open the door and almost fled down the stairs. Magnus snapped his fingers and the door shut of its own accord after him.

"Magnus, what happened?"

"Oh, only the most fabulous party ever. I didn't know you were such a party animal Alexander."

"What?!"


End file.
